A shoulder to cry
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Tasha is struggling to grieve her mentor, a woman she had admired for a long time. The one who never shares her feelings will need a friend. Reade is worried about his partner and he will do anything to help her. Difficult grief will bring the two partners closer than ever and help them to admit their feelings.


**_Blindspot OS_**

**Title:** A shoulder to cry

**Summary:** Tasha is struggling to grieve her mentor, a woman she had admired for a long time. The one who never shares her feelings will need a friend. Reade is worried about his partner and he will do anything to help her. A difficult grief will bring the two partners closer than ever and help them to admit their feelings.

**Characters:** Reade-Zapata; Mayfair

**Story:**

**Tasha POV**

One week, it was a week ago that Jane came back, and we had confirmation of Mayfair's death. I still couldn't believe it. This woman had been my boss, my mentor, the first person who had believed in me and my abilities. She had given me my chance and I had abandoned her. I had been unable to believe her, to trust her. She was such an extraordinary person. I had relied on Jane without hesitation and finally, she was the one who betrayed us. The truth was that I am as angry with her as I am against myself. I blame her for betraying us, for having known how to love and then for having finally broken our heart. I hate that I have been blind, that I kept all these secrets and that have let my gambling issues lead my life. I blame myself for feeling angry, alone and so sad when Mayfair died and a woman I regarded as one of my best friends had been tortured for three months. I had no control over my emotions, and I couldn't stand it. The problem is that in the past it was in the game that I took refuge when I went so badly and although I have no desire to fall back in old habits I had for several hours a crazy urge to bet. It was Friday night. I found myself on the street, walking aimlessly, emptying my head, forgetting and silencing that bloody impulse. Only after an hour, it was not better. I had cried for a while and neither the walk, nor the alcohol, nor the game would make me feel better, it had become obvious. Deep down I knew that only one thing or one person would allow me to feel really good. At this time, he was probably watching a movie, or a football game comfortably seated in his couch. He had always told me that I could count on him, that if I ever wanted to plunge back into I could call him day and night, but I was afraid to disturb him, to be a burden. He had always been great to me, had never judged me, and I would always be infinitely grateful to him.  
_"Hey Tasha,"_ I heard on my phone after I decided to make a call.

**Reade POV**

The week that had just passed had been more than exhausting. The arrival of Nas, our collaboration with the NSA, the revelations about Sandstorm, the return of Jane and especially the confirmation of the death of Mayfair had been very hard to process. So much had changed in just three months that it was disturbing, but I think the disappearance of our leader had been the most horrible. Bethany Mayfair was a terrific woman, an extraordinary deputy director, an excellent agent and an example to all of us. The office had disavowed her because of the scandals caused by her few mistakes but we knew, and we would never forget on the pretext that she was not perfect because if there is one thing we all knew is that no one is.

In spite of all this I remain convinced that we will get out because we are a team, a family welded. Only I couldn't help but be worried about Zapata. I know how much Mayfair meant to her. It was the female figure she never had in her childhood. Plus, she felt really guilty about Tom Carter, Matthew Weitz, and her gambling problems. Tasha was incredibly strong. She had faced a lot of hardships in her whole life. She always went out alone, but I had the impression that this time it was still different. Zapata had always been an important place in my life and I constantly had this imperative need, this uncontrollable desire to protect her from all suffering. Deep down I knew she was more than a friend even though I still couldn't put words on my feelings. Finally, I could not help but think of her since the beginning of the evening when my phone began to ring. Her name was displayed on the screen.  
_"Hey Tasha,"_ I was saluting her in a good mood before I heard her sobbing.

**POV General**

_"Partner are you okay?"_ Edgar asked very worriedly.  
_"Sincerely I knew better,"_ the young woman replied the voice hoed.  
_"What's going on? Talk to me what's wrong?"_ the agent continued on the same tone.  
_"Nothing is just that after this week, hearing a familiar voice is pretty nice."  
"You are a bad liar. "  
"I wanted to play Ed' tonight. I still want to,"_ the brunette confessed in a whisper.  
_"Tash', please don't tell me that you had a relapse?"  
"No, of course not, or nothing in the world but this is complicated, and I have trouble managing."  
"Where are you?" _He questioned worriedly.  
_"I don't know somewhere between my apartment and the seventh avenue, right in front of a pizzeria, a cinema, and a park,"_ Tasha announced.  
_"You are not far from my place you only have to come. We can discuss,"_ the young man proposed.  
_"No Reade I don't want to bother you."  
"You will never disturb me,"_ he whispered with tenderness.  
_"You're adorable you know that,"_ Zapata retorted by smiling softly.  
_"I think you have to confuse me with someone else."  
"Oh yes, and who?" _the Hispanic asked by finding a smile.  
_"You,"_ Edgar announced delicately.  
_"You never stop, don't you? "  
"No, I never stop. In addition, I am sure that I managed to tear you a smile. Come on, we'll see you in a quarter of an hour. "  
"Are you sure I'm not bothering you?"  
"See you later,"_ he replied.

After taking a break to be sure she would not add anything the young man hung up. Tasha couldn't help smiling in front of so much attention and kindness. No one had ever been so adorable with her. Wishing nothing more than to take refuge in his arms and never leave them again the young woman left in the direction of the apartment of her teammate. During this time the agent did not stop to mull over, worried about his best friend, whom he had never seen so badly in spite of all that they had already endured. A few minutes later he heard knocking at the door.

_"Come in",_ Edgar blew by seeing how much Zapata was upset. The Hispanic tried to make a good figure, but she had red eyes, traces of tears on her cheeks and the smile he loved so much was much weaker than usual.  
_"Thank you,"_ the brunette replied speaking of her support and not the invitation in herself.  
_"I told you that you could always count on me. Whatever happens,"_ Reade tenderly pursued.  
_"I know,"_ she retorted.  
_"Come here,"_ the policeman finish by taking her hand to lure her to him. He surrounded her with his arms and put his chin on the top of her skull just after depositing a delicate kiss. He stroked her back tenderly to appease her. Tasha let herself be. She snuggled up against her teammate's torso, taking advantage of her warmth, smell, touch and all the delightful feelings provoked by this simple embrace. For the first time in ages, she felt really at peace  
_"You're freezing. How long have you been out there?"_ Reade asked by moving away and bringing her to his living room where they settled on the couch.  
_"I would say an hour maybe two,"_ the young woman replied trembling. Despite all her efforts to save appearances, the brunette was really cold.  
_"Oh Tasha,"_ he would get caught. Edgar grabbed a blanket and passed it around the shoulders of his pretty teammate. He wrapped her in it and squeezed her in her arms again in order to warm her up. They let themselves go to this tender hug for several minutes just enjoying each other.  
_"Again, thank you,"_ the pretty brunette muttered moved.  
_"You do not have to do it. You can always count on me and I know you would do the same,"_ the policeman reassured in a gentle voice.  
_"Of course, we take care of each other,"_ Zapata confirmed as if it were obvious.  
_"That's the deal. You ate because I didn't and I was just going to cook a few things?"_ the young man asked with a smile.  
_"I nibbled a while ago,"_ the brunette replied.  
_"I'm talking about a decent meal,"_ he knew very well that she probably didn't swallow more than a packet of chips.  
_"We will say yes," _the Hispanic pursued by doubting that he would not believe it.  
_"I see. Well, I'm going to cook dinner. While I'm on the other side you just have to take one of the sweaters that are on the Chair because if you stay with your wet jacket you will get sick,"_ the agent declared concerned about her well-being.

Not wanting to give her time to protest, he went into the kitchen to prepare a real meal while reflecting. The policeman had never seen his friend so disturbed. He knew that she had not had an easy past and that she had to face a lot of trials alone, but it was hard to ask for help to make her feel guilty. Even the strongest people can go through bad passes and there is absolutely no shame in needing support. After all, she had given him hers when he needed it. His teammate had always been there for him, in both good and bad times and he promised to be there for her no matter what. And he couldn't stand to see her suffer. The former football player had only one desire was to hug her and whisper sweet words without ever letting her go. For her part, the brunette could not help smiling. No one had ever been so kind, so considerate, so gentle and so attentive with it. Reade was the best and most important person in her life. The young woman wished all to do to preserve this magnificent friendship, even repress her feelings growing inexorably. Tasha stood up and went to take one of the tops that were on the armchair. She took off her jacket and t-shirt that were soaked and wrapped the sweatshirt. It was an incredibly soft black cashmere sweater infused with Edgar's reassuring scent. The Hispanic swam in and went back into the couch enjoying the feeling of security that filled her. A few minutes later his friend returned with two beers and two plates filled.

_"It looks delicious but since when you cook,"_ pleasantly pleased the agent even if she was extremely touched and shaken by all this attention, much more than she wanted to show it.  
_"An omelet with vegetables is basic,"_ he replied laughing knowing very well that he was very bad Cook. It was his mother who taught him this dish and it was the only thing he really knew how to do outside of the essentials such as rice or pasta.  
_"Takeout is basic,"_ the young woman continued always in a good mood.  
_"Touched, in any case, you tell me the news,"_ Reade finished. Without knowing why, he was anxious to have her opinion on his food. Tasha sighed contentment after the first bite. Basic or not Zapata found this dish really succulent. His teammate might not cook often, but when he did, it was worth it. Seeing her smiling so the policeman could only contemplate her bright eyes with affection. She was so beautiful, cheerful, relaxed. Plus, Edgar found her really sexy in her own clothes.  
_"Why are you looking at me like that?"_ He questioned her smiling but puzzled. Seeing that his best friend admired her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen was both troubling and very enjoyable. The kind of look that gives you butterflies in your belly.  
_"You are really beautiful when you smile,"_ the young man confessed embarrassed to reveal as much his feelings. Even if he thought much more and would do much more to show him if he was sure it was reciprocal.  
_"Thank you,"_ the young woman muttered blushing before such a compliment.

The two agents ended up eating while discussing light things and then Reade sank into the couch, folding his legs and lovingly greeted the brunette in the hollow of her arms. The policeman, without realizing it, stroked the hair of his teammate. He left his hand to get lost in the voluminous black hair and towards his neck. The Hispanic revealed in this gentle and reassuring touch on her skin.  
_"How do you handle it?" _Tasha asked with a small voice.  
_"Honestly I'm not even sure I fully realized,"_ Edgar admitted.  
_"I understand all happened so fast that it sounds unreal. I don't even have the words," Natasha sighed. The pretty brunette straightened up, looked him in the eye while biting his lip.  
"And now what do we do?"_ She asked.  
_"We keep moving forward together,"_ the young man replied by taking his hand.  
_"It seems a good plan,"_ Zapata approved with a smile.  
_"Yes I know I rather have good ideas," _Reade joked wanting to persist the beautiful smile on her face. He found it so radiant. He would never tire of admiring her.  
_"It goes the ankles. Aren't they too swollen?"_ She teased him playfully. They burst out laughing.  
_"So we're not going to spend the evening to be depressed so what do you want to do?"_ Reade questioned tenderly.  
_"Hum if I'm not mistaken the third Star Wars is on TV in half an hour."  
"Science fiction, popcorn, and beers, there is nothing better for a good end of the evening,"_ the policeman concluded.  
_"Great but I help you prepare everything this time,"_ the Hispanic added in a better mood.  
_"It even works I guess if I tell you that you're my guest and you don't have to do that, it won't change anything,"_ he joked.  
_"Exactly,"_ the young woman confirmed by rising.  
_"A real mule,"_ the young man mocked by leaving in the kitchen laughing. Zapata followed him while laughing in turn and they did the dishes joyfully. The two friends spent their time teasing and flirting unconsciously. He gently touched her hand, she smiled timidly, biting her lip. They quietly looked at each other all at the rhythm of their heartbeat made irregular by their closeness.  
_"You'll regret it,"_ Tasha said, seeing her friend heading to her with foam in her hands. A memorable battle was followed by laughter and tickling. In the end the Hispanic found himself leaning against the sink with the hands of Reade on either side of his body. He was close to her. This sudden closeness calmed them immediately.  
_"I won,"_ Edgar announced by murmuring to avoid breaking the spell. He gently applied a little bit of foam to her teammate's face.  
_"If it pleases you,"_ the young woman retorted by turning the gesture. The two partners were very close to each other, absorbed by their looks. They were two-fingered to kiss when the microwave sounded to mean the popcorn was near. They were also able to hear the opening credits of the film. Reade and Zapata returned to the living room and settled comfortably while taking care to keep some distance because they were both very disturbed by what had almost happened in the kitchen.  
The film progressed, and they were absorbed by the story although they already know it. Only the day, see even the week, had been exhausting and fatigue was beginning to be felt. As a result, Tasha began to lower her guard and the brunette left her head unconsciously resting on her friend's shoulder. Edgar smiled when he saw that his partner was drawing. For her comfort and his pleasure, the policeman gently passed his arm around her shoulders and he resumed playing with his hair. When she fell asleep completely Reade wanted to install her more comfortably.  
_"Hum no, don't stop,"_ she mumbled well-being without realizing it. The young man brought her back to him, smiled lovingly and continued to watch the film. When he saw his friend shake heavily in her sleep the African American understood that she was having a nightmare, a really violent one.

She was in the living room of her childhood home. There were his parents and brothers. Tasha had come back almost twenty-five years ago. This evening of October when everything was completely gone in a spin, where the little innocence and recklessness that remained was definitively evaporated. Her father had drunk again, and he was very angry, he once again began to hit her mother, strong, really strong. When Natasha of the dream understood that they would be next she hastens to hide her little brothers in the closet of her room. Then she returned to help her mother because she could not leave her, it had to stop. Only she came too late. When the little girl entered the kitchen, her progenitor was leaning over his wife's lifeless body, a knife in his hand. She was dead. He saw it and walked towards her with an air that wanted reassuring. _"My Darling, it's all right. Mom, it's just hurt a little. Go to your room,"_ he whispered by wanting to avoid that his girl caused him problems.  
_"No, it's wrong you killed her. I'm going to call the police and you're going to jail,"_ she cried in tears running towards the phone.  
_"Oh no, certainly not,"_ he gets mad. The drunkard approached his daughter, attracted him to the couch and began to hit her. The child closed her eyes and suffered without flinching as usual.  
_"No one will come to help; you are all alone. No one cares about you, you're not worth it. You are and will always be alone and no one will ever love you,"_ he never ceased to repeat to his daughter. She closed her eyes and this time she found herself in the warehouse where Mayfair

Tasha repeated the operation and found herself in a hospital room. Reade was lying in bed and doctors were busy with him. The monitors did not stop pager and suddenly the surgeon declared _"time of death 3.55 pm"._ The young woman began to scream in pain and approached her friend crying.  
_"Tasha, Tasha,"_ she heard in the distance.

The brunette was having a nightmare for several minutes, but Edgar could not wake her up. After a while, his teammate opened her eyes in a burst.  
_"Hey, Hey, calm down, it's okay. It was just a nightmare,"_ he whispered to appease her. Zapata rubbed his eyes. When she realized what had happened, the ex-police officer rushed to pull herself together.  
_"It's not going to worry you. I'm really sorry I fell asleep. It's late and you must be tired. I'm going to go,"_ Tasha gets trying to regain control of her emotions. Usually, she was good at hiding her distress, but Mayfair's death and Jane's betrayal were the drops of water that had overwhelmed an already overcrowded vase.  
_"You're certainly not going to leave. It's late. We've had a hard and exhausting week. It rains pouring out and it must not be more than 10 degrees. You came on foot, and there's no way I'm going to let you do the same thing in your condition."_

Edgar forced her to stop moving, put her hands on her shoulders and plunged his eyes into hers to calm her down. She was scared, bad, and he couldn't stand it.  
_"I'm fine,"_ the young woman blew disturbed by the closeness of her teammate. Of course, she was not well, and he would see it quickly. Her friend read in her as in an open book. It was also very disturbing for the pretty brunette because no one before him had succeeded.  
_"Absolutely not and know that you do not have to pretend with me. You are one of the strongest people I know Tasha, but no one is invincible. So, we'll sit down, you'll tell me your nightmare and then we go to sleep, you take the bed and I will sleep on the couch,"_ the young man concluded in a gentle and reassuring voice. Zapata smiled at him and then returned to sit. She put her head in her hands for a while then she took a great breath and threw herself. The brunette told him her dream in detail as well as the events of her childhood that were incorporated there. Reade listened attentively. He understood his behavior much better. That distance she was showing with people. This fear of suffering and this inability to trust.  
_"Tasha look at me. I will not die, and I will not go anywhere. It's the same for the rest of the team,"_ the agent announced by wanting to reassure her.  
_"You can't make that kind of promise and you know it. This is not possible, not with our profession. Finally thank you for trying to make me feel better,"_ the pretty smile cop.  
_"We're partners, right? We watch over each other in good and bad times. You were there for me when I needed it, this time it's my turn and I'm glad to be able to help you. How long have you been doing this kind of dream?"_ the young man questioned anxiously.  
_"It's been a long time since I had had a nightmare but from the departure of Jane and the disappearance of Mayfair they became fairly regular,"_ she was unable to lie to him. He looked at her tenderly, stroked her cheek, and brought her to him. Reade greeted her affectionately in the hollow of his arms by murmuring her with sweet words. They remained so for several minutes.  
_"We'd better go to sleep the day was long,"_ Edgar advised by continuing to stroke her hair.  
_"It's true but it is out of the question that I let you sleep on the couch,"_ the Hispanic objected by taking advantage of the contact with her partner. She wanted only one thing, to stay in her arms.  
_"And it is out of the question that I do the same,"_ the policeman retorted immediately by smiling her.  
_"There we are going to have a little problem,"_ smiled Tasha with an idea behind her head.  
_"We are adult and the bed and large enough for two so we can share,"_ the young man proposed happy to this idea but anxious to consider that she refuses.  
_"Good idea,"_ the Special Agent nodded troubled but playful. The two teammates rose, and Reade passed to Zapata a jog in addition to the sweater she had. They changed and then went to bed.

**POV Reade. **

After passing in the bathroom to put on a football shirt and a jog I was going back to my room to bed. I saw Tasha sitting on the bed admiring the pictures hung on the wall. She was really beautiful, and I didn't get tired of admiring her. She seemed lost away in her thoughts and I would have given everything to know what she had in mind. When something was worrying her, Zapata was always slightly in the moon, retaining her feelings or hiding behind the cold and a hint of aggression. Yet she was so amazing. I would never understand why she had so little confidence in her outside of work. Tasha is smart, sweet, strong and incredibly beautiful. Besides seeing her wearing my clothes made her even more irresistible than usual. I had an uncontrollable urge to embrace her, but I could not take the risk of ruining everything. Yet I could not help being attracted to her mouth so tempting, so desirable. She seemed so sweet.  
Losing Zapata was absolutely inconceivable to me, but my feelings kept growing and I knew I couldn't repress them forever. I was gently approaching her.  
_"These are pretty photos. You seem happy,"_ she announced conscious of my arrival while observing the images of my past.  
_"I was and I am always,"_ I replied. I was settling in the bed and she did the same. I could see that she was forcing herself to keep a reasonable distance between us. Not wanting to rush her I moved to her side without getting too close. Half an hour passed but I could not sleep and she neither in the light of the irregularity of her breathing. Images of our moments spent together kept attacking me. I saw our operations, our crazy laughter between and during the investigations, the evenings spent with the team, my jealousy every time I met one of her boyfriends but especially our first meeting. I would not forget the day when I met this police officer as brilliant as impertinent. A pretty brunette funny, smart, strong and sweet at the same time. A beautiful young woman who spent her time hiding behind a mask to conceal her past and all the traces he had left. I would never have doubted myself that day that this incredible agent would become my teammate and my best friend. I would not even have thought to fall so much in love. Tasha was an incredible woman in spite of the hardships she experienced and despite the sadness, she kept in her then she never could fall in love with me. I was always lost in my thoughts when I saw her turn to me.

**Tasha's POV.**

I was standing beside Edgar, taking care not to get in touch with him physically. I was dying to cuddle in his arms, to kiss him or even to reveal my feelings but I could not take the risk that he pushed me away. For some time now my affection for Reade had become much stronger than it should be. We have been friends for years and I am sincerely unable to say since when did I stop seeing him only as my teammate and I started to hope more but it happened. I fell in love with my partner. The only thing I am sure of is that I began to realize and accept my feelings when he confessed to me for his relationship with Sarah. We were in the midst of a crisis and I really had something else to deal with, but I couldn't help but be incredibly jealous. Imagining her in his arms made me sick. Yet Sarah Weller was really a good person. He deserved to be with her, and she deserved to be with him, much more than me. Despite that I could not help but be irremediably attracted to him, to feel good every time he is close to me and thanks to him I feel safe and it never happened to me. I mean, I know how to defend myself after all the last time we went to practice I put Reade and Weller ashore in less than three minutes and at the same time but it's different. Since the death of my mother, I had always been terrified at the thought of being wounded, betrayed or abandoned again but with Edgar, I managed to overcome all this. However, this isolation had made me make huge mistakes, it had made me sink much deeper than I would have liked. Maybe it was time to go back up the slope. Maybe it's time to live a little and allow me to be happy. No longer resisting I turned to observe it. He was already looking at me lost in his thoughts. How long has he been staring at me?

**POV General. **

When Tasha turned her back and Reade found face to face. The two teammates looked in their eyes for a long time. Taking advantage of the softness of this silent Exchange. Neither one nor the other wishing to break the magic of the moment. After a few minutes, Edgar decided to let his body express himself. He lifted his arm and with his fingertips, he touched the cheek of the young woman. The brunette closed her eyes smiling to delight in this delicious touch. When she reopened them, she saw her teammate look with relief but especially with infinite tenderness. No one had ever observed her that way, no one had ever treated her that way. The policeman couldn't go back, he didn't want it anymore. Then always so delicately he began to draw the contours of her face, grazed her cheekbones, stroked her cheeks and forehead, cleared some strands of hair from her beautiful brown eyes and ended by touching her lips lovingly. At this contact the heart of her colleague swapped, he beat loudly, as pleasantly as painfully. An uninterrupted flood of sensation overwhelmed her, tingling her body and her pupils dilated with pleasure. Her breathing became more anarchic and all his fears flew away, only counted the present moment. Wanting more the young woman reduced the space between their two faces to the point that their fronts and noses stuck. Their breaths minted only Tasha stopped to give her friend the opportunity to go back but the latter did nothing. Wishing nothing more the young man shortened the distance between them and gently laid his lips on those of his colleague. They paled, tested, tasted like a first kiss, a teenage kiss. When they parted, they both smiled, without breaking the eye, and then it was Tasha's turn to embrace her. At first, their kisses were very tender they were touching, discovering themselves by taking advantage of the delightful sensations that this embrace produced. Then little by little all these years of restraint and frustration went back to the surfaces. two lovers were only able to do one thing, to satisfy this irrepressible desire to love each other. Their hands began to travel, and they went to discover each other. Reade put his hands under her friend's sweater and stroke carefully her skin, going back on her ribs. The young woman could not help but shudder under his assaults. It was so nice that she lost all her bearings. During this time, she discovered the body of her partner, enjoying the comfort of her arms, the softness of her caresses, the taste of her lips. She enjoyed this feeling of security, love, and trust as if she were in a dream as if everything was going to fly away. Indeed, the brunette did not know what would happen to their relationship from the next day but she wanted to enjoy all her wonderful sensations because she had never felt anything like it. She had never felt so loved, desired and all she was able to do was revel. Wanting to go further, Edgar took off her top and did the same with that of his lover. The rest of their clothes followed very quickly. They deemed their exchanges and the two lovers ended up uniting with love, passion, and tenderness as they had dreamed for years. Long hours later the couple ends up falling asleep peacefully huddled in each other's arms.

The next morning Reade woke up first. The young man smiles by remembering last night. He had finally been able to express all the love, the desire he felt for his teammate. In view of the ardor with which she had answered her feelings were reciprocal. The officer turned his head towards the gorgeous brunette asleep in his arms. She seemed so peaceful so far from all the sufferings of the day before. He loved to see her in peace and happiness. The former football player knew that they should have a serious discussion as soon as she woke up. After all, Edgar knew enough of his friend to advance that whatever she felt for him Tasha would be afraid of the consequences on their partnership or even fear of suffering and he understood. By being quite honest he was afraid too. They were doing a dangerous job and if life had taught them well one thing is that one can never presume anything. However, the agent was ready to take the risk and surpass his fears for Zapata. He has always admired her when he saw that she was waking up. The policeman cleared the few strands of hair and began to make a gentle move and come in her back to make her emerge gently. When the young woman opened her eyes all the memories of the evening came back to her memory and a pile of feeling invaded her. The Hispanic had come to the man she loved to find comfort and appeasement. She never would have suspected that they would end up spending the night together. The brunette did not regret, far from it. However, she could not help but be afraid that something would go wrong. This is largely why she had never confessed her feelings to her partner. Only last night had everything turned upside down. Reade was not her first lover on the contrary, but she had never made love to a person she loved at this point and in whom she had total confidence. In general, it was more a one-night stand or transient relationship with which she had no ties. Only this time it was different. She had fallen in love, madly in love but she was also scared to death. The brunette sighed with contentment to the gentle caresses of her partner and turned her head towards him.

_"Hey,"_ she smiles shyly by drowning in the beautiful brown hair of her colleague.  
_"Did you sleep well?"_ He whispered by touching his face. "Wonderfully and you? " the young woman asked with a hint of anxiety.  
_"Incredibly well,"_ her colleague replied aware that they had to have a discussion. He bent over to her and kissed her with infinite delicacy. The brunette returned her kiss just as tenderly and they remained lovingly enlaced for several minutes and then driven by a burst of courage Zapata straightened slightly and looked him in the eye.  
_"We need to talk about what happened last night,"_ the Hispanic declared sure to make the right decision.  
_"I know, listen Tash' I really do not know how to tell you how I feel, how to describe the magnitude of my feelings. I am not very good at the beautiful and great declarations of love. It was never my thing and I regret it because I sincerely want to be able to find the right words to tell you how much I love you. I fell in love with you,"_ the policeman confessed. Natasha, silently, bent over to him and laid a delicate kiss on his lips. Then she stepped back, taking care to keep their fronts glued and smiling moved.  
_"I love you too,"_ she whispered tears in her eyes. They kissed passionately for several minutes and then breathless they parted.  
_"Are you all right?"_ the young man asked seeing though she had something in mind.  
_"I can't help but be afraid,"_ Zapata admitted.  
_"Honestly I'm afraid too and I'm not saying that it will always be easy but we have arrested terrorist organizations, traffickers of all kinds and a lot of other garbage really dangerous. I tell myself that no matter what we have to do. I am sure we will get through this."  
"You always find the right words is amazing."_  
_"It is you who are amazing,"_ the policeman replied of the stars full eyes.  
_"Flatter,"_ the pretty brunette retorted blushing in spite of her.  
_"Honest,"_ he ended by sealing his words with a kiss. He could not do without his lips and hers. The young couple discussed a moment then Zapata got up, put on his boyfriend's t-shirt and walked to the kitchen.  
_"Where are you going?"_ He questioned surprised.  
_"Make breakfast. Yesterday you were able to make me enjoy your kitchen. This morning it is my turn to make you enjoy mine_," the young woman replied. She went into the kitchen and prepared a meal that they tasted as a lover. Not working the two lovers spent the morning to enjoy their fleeting relationship. In the afternoon they went for a romantic stroll. They didn't know what the future was for them and they didn't have any idea of the cataclysm that Jane's family was going to cause, but Edgar and Tasha were confident because no matter what happens they would still have a shoulder to cry.


End file.
